


Not What I Was Expecting

by ElZacharie



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Muscles, Realization, im not sure how to tag this, the minimum amount of bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Wash looks in civvies is the last thing Tucker expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Was Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> for tuckroxysprite.tumblr.com
> 
> i write most of my fics on mobile which is not good because a year or two ago i made a piece that ruined the muscles in my fingers/wrist (along with how much i use my phone) so it causes my fingers to swell and causes me pain to use them, and i can only type with my thumb

According to Carolina, Wash was small and wiry under his armor, with just enough muscle to make him look like a soldier. She'd described his face, pre-Epsilon, as being round with squishy cheeks, bright brown eyes filled with life. He didn't have the same hard, tough jaw, the bags under his sunken eyes gained from lack of sleep.

"He's matured physically as much as mentally," she'd sighed.

He had no idea how true that was.

When Tucker first saw Washington enter the war room in his civvies, he had to do a double take. It was like someone had pasted his head onto a Michelangelo sculpture.

His barrel chest was barely contained by his shirt, which obviously caused him discomfort from being so tight. When he turned around to pick up a pen someone had dropped, Tucker got an eyeful of the perfectly shaped ass, with just the tiniest hint of crack showing, and when did his codpiece get so tight?

"I need to excuse myself!" Tucker blurted out, immediately attempting to barrel past the ex-Freelancer.

Washington easily caught him, twirling him into his chest with a frown. "Tucker, this is an important meeting, and we agreed that— are you staring at my chest?"

Oh god, he couldn't look away. He was captivated by those pecs, and those nipples— how did he not notice how hard they were? It'd been so long since he'd fucked someone, he practically had to bite his lip to keep from doing something stupid.

The gears in Wash's began to turn, and a small oh escaped his mouth when the puzzle came together.

"I'll, uh, just fill you in later," he muttered, turning bright red as he let him go. Tucker looked just as embarrassed as he did, running out of the room so fast he left a small trail of dust in his wake.

He never thought Tucker would look at him the same he did the other man.

**Author's Note:**

> kaikainas.tumblr.com


End file.
